


the greatest sacrifice

by skittykitty



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Blood Vines, Brainwashing, Canon Compliant, Corruption, Hearing Voices, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Tragedy, Tragic Romance, god this is hard to tag, set during skeppy’s day in the egg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:49:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29269791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skittykitty/pseuds/skittykitty
Summary: Skeppy had done this to himself— breaking the egg’s obsidian layer— and now he was paying for it.
Relationships: Zak Ahmed & Darryl Noveschosch, Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch (implied)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 68





	the greatest sacrifice

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by [“DRIFT AWAY ANIMATION [DREAM SMP SPOILERS& Skephalo based on RP]” by RKE 2006!!](https://youtu.be/Gd_xelKCa1Y) It’s an amazing animation and you should check it out!! Thank you [Cultivation](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cultivation/pseuds/Cultivation) for betaing this!!

With firm resolve, Skeppy placed the final layer of obsidian behind him. It was just him and the egg now— just him and his mistakes.

_ Just let me see it. _

Well… here it was. Pulsating red vines laid deceptively still around him. The egg was giant, almost _glorious_ — the air around it seeped with malice.

_ What do you desire?  _ Something deep inside him whispered. His breathing cut off alongside a pain in his chest. It was almost as if he couldn’t breathe—

_ Answer the question,  _ yes, yes, he… needed to answer the question.

What did he want?

_ A familiar smile. _

_ Sharp teeth that could kill— ones he only saw when he managed to make the other laugh. _

_ “I’ll always choose you, Skeppy.” _

He would always want Bad, wouldn’t he?

But—

_ He didn’t choose you, did he? _

_ “It’s the egg or me, Bad.” _

It should’ve been easy— just like when Quackity had asked. An immediate  _ Skeppy. _

He paused.

Bad waited, staring at his hands.

Of course, Bad didn’t care.

_ No one cares about you, Skeppy. _

Maybe no one ever would.

The vines crept closer as his legs collapsed under him. His palms curled into fists, punching at the obsidian ground in frustration. 

A sob began in his throat, only to be cut off. There was a vine around his ankle, but it wasn’t moving. There was an illusion of choice there— he could rip it away, be free for a moment.

But, there were dozens of vines and no hope of escape.

There was a whisper of voices from outside the egg—

Bad was outside the egg.

“We need to get him out of there!”

Yes, yes, please. The egg was evil,— or was it?— and Skeppy had barely lasted what felt like minutes with the egg. 

Something in his gut flinched away from the thought.  _ I need the egg,  _ it whispered. 

“Maybe it’ll be better to leave him in there,” Antfrost suggested. Of course, Bad wouldn’t listen to him. He would trust his gut, he would trust  _ Skeppy. _

“Okay...” No, please, no. Not this— anything but this. “We’ll get him out of there tomorrow.”

_ They have better things to do than free you. _

His knuckles ached, blood slowly drying around his fingers. It would be just him and egg… for a day.

Skeppy was screwed.

* * *

In no time at all, the egg had sunk its claws into him. Whispers of  _ what do you desire _ and  _ Bad doesn’t care  _ circling endlessly in his mind.

Skeppy had been crying for so long now, he could barely feel the salt running down his face. He could barely remember who he was really— barely remember Bad, or why he was so endlessly loyal to someone who would abandon him.

Why he loved him.

Ant… had suggested leaving him with the egg.

And Sam wasn’t even there to  _ know. _

Everyone had given up on him.

_ What do you desire? _

“Nothing,” he whispered, tears dribbling past his lips. “Nothing at all.”

* * *

A crack of light.

With a hiss, Skeppy tried to block his eyes from the pain. Vines wrapped tightly around his wrists, forcing him to stare straight at the light.

At the illusion of freedom.

“Skeppy?” Bad’s voice filtered through his ears; for a moment, euphoria flooded his senses. His best friend was _here_ — he hadn’t been abandoned!

_ You have no desires. _

Oh.

Bad had left him alone for a day… with the egg. The egg that he knew would do terrible things to him.

Bad was just checking up on an  _ experiment. _

“Get ready to run, Skeppy!”

The vines loosened their hold as he began to stand with shaky legs.

A door was opened to the egg.

The new Skeppy stepped outside, dull red eyes connecting with white sockets. Tears flowed down the demon’s face. 

“Skeppy?”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on my [tumblr](https://skitter-kitteruwu.tumblr.com/) where you can pester me to finish half-thought out ideas and scream to me about fics!!


End file.
